A little fun with catnip
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Yang drags Blake and the rest of the team to an animal adoption festival in Vale Square. While playing with the cats, Blake is sprayed with catnip and reverts to cat instincts for a whole day. Hilarity ensues.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

* * *

Weiss groaned as she awoke and glanced around. Her eyes took in the completely trashed dormitory room, Yang's arm dangling from the bunk above with Ruby sprawled on her bed across the room. Pyrrha and Nora were both curled up on the bunk beneath Ruby's, looking utterly exhausted.

Looking down, she sighed at the sight of a naked Blake cuddling across her chest. Her bow had been removed and she was purring, Weiss could feel it vibrating her stomach. Blake nuzzled her cheek further into Weiss' buxom as she gave a contented sigh in her sleep.

_She's actually kind of cute when she's not causing trouble and scratching faces._ The heiress thought.

As if that one thought caught their attention, Ruby and Yang slowly began waking up, Ruby yawning as Yang fell from the bed. The sisters turned to Weiss and began snickering.

"She seems to like you just as much as she did last night." Yang chuckled.

"Oh shut up and get her off me." Weiss snapped, taking care to stay quiet in case the girl on her chest awoke.

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby laughed. "She looks really comfortable on you."

The girls' laughter reached the other two girls on the bunk across the room and Pyrrha stretched gracefully, glancing over and smiling fondly at the sight of Blake cuddling Weiss. Nora returned to her normal exuberant self and grinned.

"How is our little charge now?" She asked a little too loudly.

All eyes in the room widened in horror as purple ears twitched and amber eyes slowly fluttered open.

* * *

_**Alright, there's your prologue. You'll understand what happened soon... trust me. *wink***_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_********__****__Okay, I just watched the volume two premiere and loved it and as celebration (if you're following me on Twitter or Tumblr or if you've liked my page on Facebook, you probably already know this), I've decided to give you guys a treat. Updating ALL eleven of my published RWBY fics, just for you. You've all been waiting for it and now I'm here to deliver. Enjoy._

* * *

**Two days ago**

"No."

"But Blake! It's an animal adoption! I thought being a Faunus and all, you'd identify with the cute animals."

"I said 'no', Yang." Blake turned a page in her book and ignored the blonde's pleas once more.

"Fine, if you're not coming willingly, I'll drag you out." Both Ruby and Weiss exchanged uneasy glances at this as Blake finally looked up.

"Try."

That one word set everything into motion.

Yang leaped at the bed, trying to take the brunette by surprise, but Blake had been prepared and leaped up, using one of her shadow-clones to hop onto Weiss' bed instead. Not put off, Yang lunged again, catching the Faunus' foot this time. Blake kicked outward, slamming her foot into the hand holding her and making her partner let go with a yelp.

Growling, Yang slammed her fist into the bed, causing a minor shockwave that sent Blake flying upward without damaging the bed. The Faunus clung to the underside of Ruby's bed before climbing onto it and leaping across to Yang's own bed. The blonde raced after her, climbing up and beginning to wrestle. Blake, surprisingly, held her own fairly well despite being the second-least strongest member next to Weiss. Rolling around on the bunk, the pair was a mass ball of hissing and cursing, interspersed with grunts and threats of severe pain from Blake.

Weiss saw the bed about to topple and put a glyph beside it, stopping the bed from falling, but doing nothing to keep the two girls on the bed from rolling off it. Blake landed first and Yang landed on her stomach, winding the brunette enough for the blonde to catch her own breath and lift her into her and Weiss nodded and left the room, expecting Yang to follow.

And she did. Blake didn't.

Refusing to give up, Blake sprawled her entire body out, using her feet and hands to catch the wall on both sides of the door and using her limbs as leverage to hold against Yang's strength. The boxer growled angrily and pulled at her partner, but Blake didn't budge. Ruby and Weiss stared at the pair incredulously, wondering how it had even gotten to this point.

"Come on, Blake!" Yang shouted. "Let go of the wall!"

"No." Blake spat, tightening her grip on the only things keeping her from being dragged into the city.

"You're coming with us!" Yang grit out through her teeth.

"No!" Blake shouted as Yang pulled on her waist again, but the brunette's grip on the doorframe did not relent. The walls, however, began cracking with the strain of fighting the blonde's strength.

Team JNPR peeked out of their doorway in confusion as Yang made another attempt to get her black-haired teammate out of the dormroom.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jaune inquired.

"Yang is trying to get Blake out of the room to come with us to an animal adoption festival being held in Vale Square." Weiss explained, completely disinterested in the activity of her two teammates as her partner watched with rapt attention.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Yang grunted.

"I don't need to!" Blake shot back. "Just until that festival is over with."

"I won't let you ruin our day out!" The boxer growled.

"Then leave me here!" The ninja snarled, increasing her grip on the wall.

"No! That won't make Ruby happy!"

"Ruby will have you and Weiss with her, she doesn't need me with her."

"Fine!" Yang snapped, letting go, much to everyone's surprise. "If you don't come with us, then I'm telling Weiss that thing you really don't want her to find out."

This caught the heiress' attention immediately and she cocked an eyebrow curiously. Blake's eyes went the size of Jupiter as she gasped out, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Watch me." Yang threatened. "Weiss, you know how your dress is really short?"

"Alright!" Eyes and cheeks blazing, Blake climbed down from the wall and hung her head as Yang cheered in triumph. Looking absolutely miserable, Blake followed her teammates out to the airships taking students into Vale proper. Ruby tried cheering her up by saying that there would be cats at the adoption, but that didn't even get a twitch of the bow from the upset Faunus.

_All I wanted was to read my new book._ Blake inwardly pouted, keeping her hard exterior intact. _It's not like we can even adopt an animal. No pets are allowed at Beacon. Why would Yang drag me along when she's got her sister and Weiss?_

The airship soon landed at the port and the foursome disembarked, beginning to walk through their home toward Vale Square. Blake kept her arms tightly crossed the entire time, a deep frown set on her lips as Yang and Ruby gushed over the cute animals they were going to see. Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, beginning to finger Myrtenaster at her hip as she grew impatient to get to their destination.

The city buzzed around them and Blake used that to get her mind off her current predicament. All too soon, the sounds of cars speeding along the road, horns honking, people's footsteps walking by and general city noise couldn't drown out the sounds of laughter and joy filtering from Vale Square. Looking around, the team noticed several families filling the area, children playing with the animals as parents surveyed which ones they could adopt.

"Come on!" Yang cheered, tugging her teammates along. "Let's go explore!"

"This is not going to go well." Blake sighed.

Two hours later found Blake in an even more sour mood than when she had started off. The entire thing had been an utter disaster, in her opinion. The animals all shied away from her because cats usually ate them or simply killed them. Even the snakes wouldn't come anywhere near her and, despite her heritage, Blake loved snakes.

Right now, she was watching the rest of her team cuddle and play with the dogs, which was the biggest section of the festival. The scent was all around them and Blake's nose was surely permanently wrinkled due to it. She was lucky the hair on her _head_ wasn't standing up at being in such close proximity to animals that would rather chase and eat her.

_Maybe I can sneak away back to Beacon while they're all playing with those mangy mutts. Then I could curl back up with my book like I had planned to do._ A call from Yang broke the brunette from her reverie.

"Hey Blake, come here!" Yang called, chuckling as one of the dogs licked her face. "They're so cute!"

"Maybe to you." the brunette responded venomously, not taking her eyes from the mass of fur and teeth and claws that Ruby and Yang seemed intent upon calling dogs.

"Come on, Blake, they won't hurt you. They're really nice."

"I'm better over here, thanks." her teammate huffed.

Ruby dashed over and grabbed her hand, guiding her closer. "Ruby, please, I don't want to go near them." Blake pleaded.

"What's wrong, Blake? They're not going to hurt you." Ruby tried soothing her. Slowly, Blake reached out a shaking hand and let the dog sniff her. A growl built in its chest and it lashed out before Blake had enough time to pull away. The result was a pained scream and Ruby stepping between the dog and her teammate.

Blake pulled her hand back quickly, ears making her bow flatten to her head as she recoiled and slipped from Ruby's grasp, speeding a good meter away. "I'm fine simply observing." she called, nursing her smarting hand.

Ruby glanced down to the dog in confusion, petting him gently and watching him nuzzle her. "I don't understand." she murmured. "He seems to like me just fine..."

"You dunce, Blake's part cat." Weiss snapped, rolling her eyes as she scratched a puppy behind the ears. "Of course they're not going to like her the way they like us."

"Oh yeah." Yang chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "That would explain our luck with all of the animals lately. The frogs hid underwater when she came near, the rabbits went scampering in every direction, the lizards hid under their rocks, the snakes slithered away... even the fish were terrified."

Ruby glanced over to where the Faunus was hugging herself, looking extremely uncomfortable. "That must be a real blow to her self-esteem." the redhead whispered, eyes turning sad. "Even animals judge her for what she is."

"Well, I know one animal who won't." Yang beamed, leaping to her feet and racing for her partner. Blake saw her coming and took an instinctual step back, eyes guarded against the blonde's next plan. "Come with me, Blake!"

Before the brunette had any chance to refuse, Yang had grabbed her hand and was dragging her away from the dog pen, off deeper into the festival. "Yang, where are we going now?" Blake groaned. _I just want to go home._ She thought desperately, her mind-self close to tears.

"I've been neglecting you this entire trip." Yang told her. "Obviously, I should have thought more when I brought you here. You're a Faunus, meaning you've got animal traits."

"Okay." her partner huffed.

"Well, maybe you're more likely to connect with the animal of your heritage!" It was then that Blake caught the scent she had been waiting for.

Cats.

Glancing around, she spotted a pen full of cats mewing and crawling all over each other. The kittens were off in a separate pen so that the adult cats didn't hurt them. Blake grinned widely, making her way over to the kitten pen. As Yang watched, she leaned down and picked up one of the younger ones, cradling it in her arms as she cooed to it softly, one of her own purrs rumbling up to match that of the kitten.

Deciding that she was well off, Yang returned to playing with the dogs. Blake slid into the pen with the other kittens and gave a soft laugh as they began crawling on her as well, mewing and purring, pawing at her outfit as they attempted to sniff out her scent. Several began rubbing their heads against her, and she scratched them behind the ears exactly where she knew they liked it. Within seconds, several of them were flat on their backs, enjoying the feel of her hands caressing and rubbing their stomachs.

The adult cats took notice of the attention the kittens were getting and began to meow as well, calling for her to pay attention to them. Picking up her favorite kitten, a black one with a white circle over one eye, Blake kissed her on the head before stepping from the pen, much to the disappointment of the kittens. Walking over to the adult pen, Blake stepped in, letting the cats get used to her scent before sitting down and beginning to scratch their ears, rub their bellies and use their toys to play with them.

Ruby and Weiss, following Yang's instructions, walked in on the beautiful sight. They had never seen Blake smile so widely before. The tomcats kept rubbing their heads against her as the females got their ears scratched or their bellies rubbed. Blake seemed to be content and relaxed as well, paying equal attention to the cats before migrating back over to the kittens and doing the same once more.

"She looks happy." Ruby beamed.

"Yeah." Weis agreed. "We need to take her to shelters much more often."

"She might actually be able to help some of the animals at them." Ruby suggested.

"Are you suggesting we hook her up with a job at a shelter?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." the redheaded leader replied.

A cry from Blake cut off Weiss' reply and the pair turned to see the males beginning to jump their teammate, several of them beginning to bite down and hump her leg or her chest. Blake's wiggling did nothing to dislodge them either, more of them crawling over her to gain purchase. Ruby and Weiss were just about to rush over when an official appeared and sighed, taking out a canister.

Blake looked up just as the official sprayed the canister. Breathing in the sweet scent, she coughed slightly and looked around at all of the cats. They had begun to calm down, their eyes shutting as they purred in relaxation.

Feeling herself becoming lightheaded, Blake lay down with the cats around her. Ruby and Weiss noticed the difference in their teammate's behavior and turned to the man.

"What was in that canister?" Weiss asked.

"Catnip." The caretaker told them. "Puts the cats to sleep for a bit and then when they wake up, they're more playful, much less likely to attack anything they don't know."

The two huntresses-in-training shared panicked looks and waved Yang over. The blonde bounded over cheerfully, but her smile faded slightly when Ruby described the situation.

"We've got to get her back to Beacon! Ruby, you lead the way. Weiss, you grab her legs. I'll take most of her weight on me. Come on, let's go."

Extracting the brunette from the group of cats, the trio hurried their intoxicated member back to the academy and laid her down on the bed. "Now what do we do?" Weiss demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." Ruby admitted. "We've never had a cat get drugged on catnip before... we've never had a cat."

"Guess all we can do is wait for her to wake up." Yang said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Good idea." Ruby agreed.

For the rest of the day, RWY spent their time with Team JNPR, catching up with their friends and hanging out. Jaune and Ruby hashed out a schedule where the teams could spar together, Weiss and Pyrrha talked of the latter's achievements in fighting and how the former could improve her style, and Yang and Nora played numerous different games together, usually involving Ren. By bedtime, Blake still hadn't woken up and Ruby began getting worried.

"Ruby, she's still breathing." Yang told her with a yawn. "I'm sure she's fine. If she's not up in the morning, we'll call a doctor, alright?"

"Okay." the redhead replied, beginning to prepare for bed as well.

In the morning, Weiss groaned, feeling heavy for some reason. Waking up, she found her vision obscured by a mass of black. Yang and Ruby both fell off their bunks as a screech filled the air. The sisters turned to Weiss in confusion and found Blake cuddled up on her chest, smiling at them all kittenishly.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang asked her partner, trying to stifle giggles. The laughter stopped immediately as Blake turned to them and opened her mouth.

"Nya!"

* * *

_********__****__So, how is that for a new chapter? Any good? Why not send me a review so I know how you feel, yeah?_

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


End file.
